


The Honey's Sweet, and so Are You

by headofmarimo



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Gift Exchange, I'm gonna try to make these stories as fluffy as Haru's hair, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headofmarimo/pseuds/headofmarimo
Summary: Ryuji gives Akira some presents, so Akira has to think of something to give him in return.(2nd story in my Valentine's Day Drabbles)





	The Honey's Sweet, and so Are You

Akira had been expecting Ryuji to arrive at the café in the evening so they could hang out, Morgana taking his leave since he wasn’t interested.

What Akira _hadn’t_ been expecting was a large bouquet of flowers getting hastily shoved at his chest the minute Ryuji stepped inside his room.

“F-for you…” muttered Ryuji, head turned to the side in his attempt to look anywhere except forward while he pressed the bouquet insistently into the other boy’s arms.

Akira could only stare at the fragrant arrangement of roses, dahlias, and hydrangeas brushing against his neck until he finally had enough sense to take the bouquet from Ryuji. “Oh… er, thanks.” he replied lamely as he cradled the hefty arrangement, too flustered to think of something better to say.

“H-had Haru help me pick them… t-thought it’d be better that way…” mumbled Ryuji.

Akira smiled. “Thank you Ryuji, they’re beautiful. I’ll be sure to take good care of them.” he replied, relieved that his brain had at least recovered enough for him to speak properly again.

“A-and I also got you this!” exclaimed Ryuji as he whipped out a box of chocolates from behind his back and shoved it into Akira with a little too much force, knocking the wind out from the other boy and rustling the flowers.

“D-didn’t know which chocolate w-would taste the best, so I h-had Ann and Yusuke help me choose so I c-couldn’t screw it up,” stuttered Ryuji, face flushing an even deeper shade of red.

Ryuji really needed to stop, because if he didn’t Akira was probably going to pass out from how adorable he was acting.

Akira took the box of chocolates as well, a silly grin spreading across his face the longer he looked at Ryuji; he had truly found someone special, hadn't he?

“S-so, uh, yeah. D-do you like ‘em?” stammered Ryuji. “I-I mean, it’s cool if ya don’t bro, nothing wrong with that!”

Akira chuckled delightedly. “I love it!” he cried as he pulled Ryuji in with one arm against the flowers and chocolates and showered his cheek with kisses.

“O-oi, oi, cut it out!”  blustered Ryuji, although not really making an effort to free himself.

Akira relased Ryuji with a laugh as the blond rubbed against his flushed cheek with his hand.

“You put a lot of thought into this, huh?” asked Akira.

“Hell yeah,” answered Ryuji with a proud smile, seeming significantly happier now that Akira confirmed how much he liked his gifts. “Didn’t want anything other than the best for ya, dude, and ‘m just glad it paid off. Listenin’ to Ann and Yusuke argue over which chocolate had the best ‘texture and richness’ was actually kinda scary,” confessed Ryuji with a shudder.

Akira chuckled as he set the flowers and chocolates aside on his work desk. “And you went through all of that for me. I can’t help but feel really guilty that I didn’t get you anything.”

“Heh, it’s fine man. Seeing ya happy’s more than enough for me,” replied Ryuji with a radiant grin.

Akira stared wordlessly at him; he felt his face starting to burn and his chest ache until he finally couldn’t stand it anymore and tackled Ryuji with a hug.

“Ah! D-dude?!” exclaimed Ryuji after he almost lost his balance.

“Ahhh, I love you Ryuji!” wailed Akira.

“Shit, I love you too, but get off of me before we fall!”

Akira eventually pried himself off of Ryuji, a mischievous smirk now tugging at the corner of his mouth. “You know what? I lied. I do have something I can give you.” he purred. Akira leaned forward and kissed Ryuji on the lips. “I think it’s time for me to give you _my_ present.”

Ryuji gave a playful smirk of his own in return. “Can’t wait to see what it is,” he teased.

When Ryuji eventually left he had to walk past Morgana, who was just returning from his evening stroll and brushed against the blond on his way out.

"What's up with him?" asked Morgana when he noticed the loopy smile plastered across Ryuji's face.

Akira merely shrugged in response.

Thankfully he and Ryuji didn't wear lip-gloss on a regular basis like Ann did.

**Author's Note:**

> (There's not much to say about this fic other than I just wanted to write moar fluff  
> Thanks for reading!)


End file.
